stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Alchemy
Star Trek: Alchemy is an e-mail based role playing game chronicling the adventures of the and her crew. Affectionately known amongst the crew simply as the Sera, this modified starship serves as the home base of The Alchemy Project and the prototype vessel, . Launched in November of 2007 with a stated focus on quality storytelling and character development over time, as of December 2009 there have present been nearly a thousand 'posts' (chapters) written for this RPG to date. Backstory From the Star Trek:Alchemy site: "The year is 2389. '' ''The Federation and its allies continue in their efforts to rebuild the fleets and civilizations left devastated by the Dominion War. '' ''Even though the conflict ended more than a decade ago, it is proving more difficult to rebuild the spirit of trust between worlds than any part of the physical infrastructure. '' ''Governments forced to make agonizing strategic decisions during the fighting are finding that even the closest of former allies can have a very long memory. Lines drawn and loyalties withdrawn on the field of battle remain points of contention, throughout the Federation. This has left the ruling Council with a lot of fences to mend on the diplomatic front. '' ''Research and development of new technologies pushed to the back-burner during the war effort are now returning to the fore, as the highest priority of Command. '' ''With the bare bones of the fleet reconstructed and the fragile bridges of peace holding, at least for now, Starfleet resumes traveling the path of exploration and experimentation, rediscovering the sense of wonder that is the very core of Federation values. " Current crew roster Command crew *Captain Zanh Liis *First Officer, Commander Salvek *Second Officer and Chief of Operations, Commander TC Blane Flight control *Lieutenant February Grace *Ensign Gira Lassiter Communications *Ensign Landry Steele *Ensign Sue Tenney (NPC) Security and tactical *Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Zander Blakeslee *Lieutenant Junior Grade Mellice Cem *Lieutenant Junior Grade Eliott Talbot (NPC) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Dwan Tubman (NPC) Engineering *Chief Engineer, LT. Commander Rada Dengar *Crewman Jamie Halliday Science *Chief Science Officer, Commander Dabin Reece *Lieutenant Lara Valera Ryn *Lieutenant Micah Samson *Lieutenant Samthia Wej-Blakeslee Medical *Chief Medical Officer, Commander Lance Hartcort *Long-term Medical Hologram, Doctor Dalton McKay *Ensign T'Dara *Emergency Nursing Hologram Counseling *Counselor Vol Tryst Specialized positions *Security Liaison for The Alchemy Project, Commander Keiran O'Sullivan *Executive Officer of USS Alchemy, Commander Paxton Briggs *Director of Engineering Research and Development for The Alchemy Project, Commander Lair Kellyn *Temporal Investigations Intern, Ensign Dane Cristiane *Ship's Chaplain, Vedek Jariel Camen Supervising officers and support personnel *Director of The Alchemy Project, Admiral Gemini Lassiter *Director of Temporal Investigations, William Lindsay *Temporal Investigations Observer for The Alchemy Project ''Ashton Ledbetter Civilians *Manager of ''The Afterthought Cafe, Wren Elton *Staff of The Afterthought Cafe, Fleur Le Marc *Bartender and Manager of Illusions Lounge, Trick London *Ship's Head Chef, Angus MacDougal *Lair Arie *Tam Elton *Gillan Pace *Gillan Tress *Thomas Blakeslee *Johannes Blackeslee ''The Alchemy Project'' affiliated starships * (NCC-2012) * (NX-53099) Past missions The plot arcs of Star Trek:Alchemy are referred to on site and by the crew as missions. Strictly speaking the writing in each 'mission' does not necessarily correspond to any stated mission directive. For example, Past/Present/Future (see below) was based at a time when the USS Serendipity was under repair and the crew was on shore leave. However each plot arc has still been regarded as a particular mission and the details of these missions are given below. The Good Fight The first mission of Star Trek:Alchemy and set late in 2387 this mission began with Starfleet captain and former Temporal Investigations Agent Zanh Liis in peril. Liis had been abducted from the bridge of her command right before the eyes of her senior staff and then fell into the hands of the Ferengi underworld. Before long, she became aware that her greedy captors had a much darker fate in mind for her than just selling her on the open slave market. The Ferengi had a very willing and high-paying buyer lined up for this special transaction; the Romulan Empire. With time running out and the critical information she possessed in jeopardy, Zanh was forced to make desperate choices. She had no way to know that her loyal friends and former crew mates were already on the hunt for her aboard the untried and dangerous prototype ship, the USS Alchemy. The USS Alchemy was under the command of the Vulcan Commander Salvek. Little did he know as he led the mission, that this was only the beginning when it came to Starfleet's plan for him, and for the experimental ship that he designed for them in secret, so many years ago. Following Liis' rescue and as 2388 begins the weary Alchemy crew is then ordered to return to Earth. With their mission completed, the whole of Alchemy's crew finds they are facing reassignment, and an uncertain future. From the Star Trek:Alchemy site: "The future is no longer ahead of us- history starts now. " 626 Just out of space dock, the USS Serendipity is sent on an unexpected maiden voyage, with orders to investigate why a star in Earth's system is going nova long before its time. En route, Commander TC Blane discovers that all eyes are fixed upon their every move, and that surveillance devices have been hidden on board. After security sweeps both the Sera and Alchemy to try to rid them of all covert surveillance devices, the Alchemy is dispatched to approach the aforementioned star and study the phenomenon up close. However suffering the effects of destructive shears caused by the star, Alchemy's fate hangs in the balance as the Engineering crew fights to restore the ship's damaged systems, despite struggling with their emotions after one of their own falls in the line of duty. Past/Present/Future Recovering from the brutal 626 mission and forced to return to Utopia Planetia for repairs to both the Sera and the Alchemy, the hard-working Serendipity crew is to be granted a few weeks' shore leave. Promotions have been awarded: to now Lt. Commander Breaux, and Lt. Rada Dengar respectively. But even as the planning of a party to celebrate their promotions begins, the dark pull of the past exerts its power over several members of the crew, and each must take a different path to try to clear the ghosts of their memories away and finally move beyond them. Elsewhere for a few, shore leave promises to end up as anything but a vacation. Rada seeks answers to an unsolved mystery from his past, Avery is caught in a web of intrigue as he tries to keep the past from overtaking the present, and February comes to the realization that where you've come from does not determine where you're going. The Learning Curve The USS Serendipity is released from space dock once again, with repairs to the Alchemy continuing as the crew begins their first true shake-down flight. Captain Zanh calls for sweeping cross-departmental training exercises, and all must brush up on the basic skills that may have grown rusty since their Academy days, as well as take on new challenges designed specifically to push them out of their professional (and in some instances, personal) comfort zone. In addition, with the new Counselor settling in aboard ship, Starfleet and Admiral Vox send word that it's time for the Senior Staff to undergo their annual mental-fitness examinations. MiM The people of Stra II are entirely dependent upon technology for running their everyday lives. They have entrusted the control and coordination of this technology to MiM, a single mechanical being. When MiM suffers an overload Stra II and in particular their Capitol City Tower City Complex are plunged into chaos. The USS Serendipity then receives a distress call from a farming settlement on the planet which has observed the breakdown in Tower City Complex. The crew must then attempt to offer assistance to the population and to effect repairs on their damaged equipment while the government blocks their access to sensitive areas and continues to keep the true cause of the breakdown to be a secret. Paved With Good Intentions The Sylph, a species of emotional healers, attempts an intervention which they believe will save the USS Serendipity's crew from their negative emotions. As part of this intervention, they begin to undo the resequencing procedure undertaken by Keiran O'Sullivan. However as the memories are restored rather than easing his pain they have unintended consequences for O'Sullivan which may greatly impact on Zanh Liis, and potentially the timeline as well in the process. The Cascade effect The 'people upstairs' at The Department of Temporal Investigations have discovered and are attempting to stop a catastrophe, already in progress. They know exactly who they want for the job. Going undercover into the unknown, Zanh, Blane, and a handful of their crew are charged with saving the son of an old friend, and potentially that friend as well in the process. Meanwhile, Salvek once again takes command of the USS Alchemy, under orders to meet up with the now-repaired USS Serendipity at the site of intense negotiations for valuable dilithium mining rights in the Galador system. However investigations bring into question the value of the dilithium under negotiation. Two Lights The Cascade in the previous mission was prevented but not before creating an anomaly known as an Alternate Continuity Paradox. This anomaly is regarded with fear by even the most seasoned Temporal Investigations agents. As attempts are made to undo the damage the USS Serendipity's crew mourns the loss of Keiran O'Sullivan. However all is not as it seems. Meanwhile, Jariel Camen continues on a journey of self discovery which unexpectedly leads him back to Bajor along with, unbeknownst to him, another of the USS Serendipity's crew. The Box The USS Serendipity is dispatched to recover, and open, a mysterious container unearthed on Lethus IV; a world preparing for colonization. However they soon find themselves and the future of this box in danger with the arrival of the Romulans who are eager to possess its secrets. Meanwhile, the USS Alchemy is assigned to handle a humanitarian crisis on Bajor with close ties to one of the most beloved members of the Serendipity's crew. Kidnapped The Romulan Taris, Salvek's lifelong adversary who murdered his parents, has returned. When she abducts Salvek's daughter, Lair Arie, he is forced to decide between remaining at the planet until adequate medical care can be provided to his injured wife or to pursue Taris and to potentially save his daughter. Meanwhile, visiting Starfleet physician Lance Hartcort is swept into a crisis situation along with the crew of the USS Alchemy; currently on assignment on Bajor to try to stop an epidemic. In The Interim Temporal Investigations Jumper Captain William Lindsay is recruited by Admiral Lassiter for a special official assignment: to spend six months serving as Interim Director of The Department of Temporal Investigations.The job comes with a much more important unofficial mission, however; for Lindsay to see if he can uncover the true extent of the corruption that has woven its way through the agency, threatening not only The Alchemy Project but the very foundation and principles of Starfleet itself. As he prepares to begin his service, Commander Salvek is called upon to answer for his actions during the Romulan rescue mission of his daughter: actions which nearly cost him, and four other members of the Away team, (including Lindsay) their lives. As Salvek struggles with the emotional consequences of his decision to meld with the Romulan Taris, the Away team is reassembled at the secretive headquarters of Temporal Investigations for his Inquiry and debriefing for their Paradox experience. While there, Zanh Liis, Keiran O'Sullivan, TC Blane and Lindsay himself soon find themselves in danger following a series of explosions. Haunted With the USS Serendipity tethered to space dock once again for repairs, most of the crew takes shore leave while Jariel Camen makes his way back to the ship. Zanh Liis and Keiran O'Sullivan take this time to return to Ireland to finish their honeymoon, only to find themselves fighting old fears and heartbreaking memories at every turn Meanwhile Salvek and his family depart on the USS Alchemy to seek healing for him from his mind meld with Taris at the most sacred location on Vulcan. Vanished The brand new, Sovereign class Federation flagship, USS Zenith has disappeared while on her maiden voyage along with her entire crew of eight hundred and seventy two. With one of that crew being the son of The Alchemy Project's ''Director Admiral Gemini Lassiter, Zanh Liis and the crew of the ''USS Serendipity are aware they have no time to waste in trying to solve the mystery. They are determined to find the USS Zenith and her crew before news of the ship's disappearance spreads throughout the quadrant. As Admiral Lassiter, en route to the USS Zenith's last known location, contemplates the possibility that she may never see her only son again she must face the truth of her past. Meanwhile, following a very adventurous party held aboard the USS Serendipity in his honor to celebrate his recovery, Zander Blakeslee takes medical leave on Earth to try to heal completely from injuries, both physical and those less tangible. One Day, Every Hundred Years Admiral Lassiter's wrath knows no limits as she lays blame for the loss of the USS Zenith's crew. She begins at the top, removing Captain Zanh Liis from her command and then proceeds to strip the USS Serendipity's crew away, one person at a time. The command crew of the USS Serendipity refuses to give up on their captain, however, rallying around her. While Keiran O'Sullivan seeks the truth behind Lassiter's fury the Admiral is forced to come to terms with losses both past and present. Meanwhile, Rada Dengar's family and friends must try to cope with their new reality after the Chief Engineer's memory resequencing procedure is what Command calls a resounding success. External link *Star Trek: Alchemy Homepage Category:PBEM